Kamen Rider Decade x RWBY
by Gadget916
Summary: Jaune was walking in Emerald Forest and met a man with a Blue gun, The man give Jaune the Decade Driver and his new Upgrade DiEnd Driver 2.0 and leave, Now Jaune will take up with any other challenge he can take as Kamen Rider Decade
1. Chapter 1

This is another crossover between the Decade and RWBY universe, And this time it is Jaune Arc will be the next Decade while in the Emerald forest finding a partner

 **Emerald Forest**

"Man this sucks!?" Jaune said

"As if this is even easy enough!? first time coming here then Ozpin sent us to this forest and finding a partner and find the relic!" Jaune said

"I wish something good happened to me" Jaune said

"Something good huh?" Voice said

"Who Said That?!" Jaune said

*Then a man with a blue gun came out of his hiding spot*

"Kid, You want something good huh?" Kaito said

"Uhh? Yeah?" Jaune said

"Then take this" Kaito said then give Jaune the Decade Driver and all the cards with it

"This is a belt?" Jaune said

"It may look like a belt but that belt has power when you transformed" Kaito said

"Well kid I have one last thing I can give you" Kaito said

"What is it?" Jaune said

*Then Kaito give him his DiEnd Gun Driver*

"Better hold on to that I that is my 2.0 Gun Driver" Kaito said

"Well Later Kid" Kaito said then leave

* **Attack Rider: Invisible***

"Wonder who was that guy?" Jaune said then look at his new weapons a belt and a gun

"Well, Let's put this belt on first" Then Jaune put the Decade Belt on his waist then a belt strap appear out of no where

"Okay? That was weird?" Jaune said then leave

So he met Pyrrha then they became partners and meeting with other people to found the relic and Jaune and Pyrrha found theirs already

"So what kind of weapons is that?" Pyrrha said

"Ehh? Its a gun?" Jaune said

"Does it do anything else" Pyrrha said (The only reason why Pyrrha even saying this is because she wants to know if he has skills or not)

"I really don't know" Jaune said

"Oh... So what kinda Aura you have" Pyrrha said

"Wait Aura?" Jaune said

"You don't know what Aura is?" Pyrrha said

"No I really don't?" Jaune said then scratch his head

"Well I can unlock it for you" Pyrrha said

"Really?" Jaune said

"Yeah sure" Pyrrha said

Before she was to do the Aura chant they were under attack by a death stalker

"What kind of grimm is that?" Jaune said

"That looks like a Death Stalker we need to leave Now!" Pyrrha said

So in the end, Jaune and Pyrrha did that stuff and they met up with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, and Nora

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" Weiss said while on the nevermore

"I said jump" Ruby said

"She's gonna fall" Blake mentions

"She'll be fine" Ruby answers

"She's falling" Ren observes

Then out of know where Jaune came and caught the falling heirless and then land on his foot in the ground

"Droping in Snow Angle" Jaune said

"Let Me Go!" Weiss said trying to get off of Jaune's grip

"Fine" Then Jaune let Weiss go

"Guy's the Nevermore is coming back" Ren said

"Great! The Gangs all here, Now we can all die together!" Yang said

"Not if I can help it" Ruby said then charge towards to the Death Stalker

"Ruby!" Yang said

Then Ruby tries to fire her weapon behind her but unfortunately her attacks fails as the Death Stalker swats her away with its claws

"D-do-don't Worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said then get back up

Then a Nevermore came and it was about to hit Ruby and Weiss can't get to her in time

"Ruby!" Yang and Weiss said

Then a gun shot was heard, And the Nevermore flew back up and everyone turn around and see Jaune with his gun the Nevermore

"I think I got how this belt works" Jaune said then took his card holders out and pick Decade on it

"What's that Dolt even Doing!" Weiss said when she saw Jaune is walking towards to where the Death Stalker is

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said

"I am Jaune Arc and nobody is going to mess my friend" Jaune said then flip the card

"HENSHIN" Jaune said

"Henshin?" Everyone said and even Ruby

 ***Kamen Rider***

"What was that noise?" Blake said

 ***Decade***

Then Jaune Arc transformed into Kamen Rider Decade

"Let's do this" Then Jaune start running towards to where Ruby was

"Jaune?" Ruby said in awed when she saw how Jaune turn in a SUPERHERO

Then Jaune came and attacking the Death Stalker with his hands then went to his card holder again and this time change it to a Sword

"WOW!" Ruby said once again with Jaune new weapons and hope he let her use it

"Man look at Vomit Boy kicking ass over there" Yang said

"Why are we even sitting here we should Help him!" Pyrrha said

"Oh Yeah, Coming to get you sis!" Yang said

Back to Jaune

"Okay Let's do this" Decade said then hold a another card in his hand

 **"Kamen Rider: Blade**

Then a blue light came and Decade runs straight to it and it change his armor

"SO COOL!" Ruby said

"Ruby you okay!" Yang said then hugging her little sister

"Yeah I fine Yang" Ruby said

"You are so Childish" Weiss said

"Hey!" Ruby said

Back to Decade he is almost done killing the death stalker when he got attacked by a Nevermore

"Damn that bird, Wait until I deal with you friend here first" Decade-Jaune said Then use his Blade Card finisher

 ***Final Attack Rider: Bl-Bl-Bl-Bl-Blade***

"Haaaaaa, Ahhhh!" Decade then use his sword then slash the Death Stalker to pieces

"Wow Look's like Vomit Boy not a weak fighter after all" Yang said

"Yang!" Ruby said to protest

"What? its true he looks like he can't even defend himself" Yang said

"I have to agree with her, Jaune can't even protect himself" Blake said

"I have complete faith on Jaune" Pyrrha said

"Why do you even have faith for that Dolt" Weiss said

"Well he did save you on that fall and save Ruby too" Pyrrha said

"Yeah what she said Weiss" Ruby said

"You're all such Children" Weiss said

"Funny coming from a Heirless while she was even asking "save me" from 3 minutes ago when Vomit Boy caught you" Yang said

"SHUT UP!" Weiss said

Then the Nevermore came back and the team and Decade has to work to together and when Ruby was where ever she was then come hit the Nevermore with her Scythe in the head while Decade came and use his last card

 ***Final Attack Rider: De-De-De-Decade***

Then cards showed up in fount of Decade then he jump straight into it

"Haaaaa!" Decade said then he and Ruby came to where the Nevermore's Head then Decade hit his Kick then second later Ruby showed up and slash the Nevermore's Head off

"Well that's one way to kill a Nevermore" Yang said

Skipping the Whole Team shit, Its just CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY

"This will be a interesting year" Ozpin said then drinks his coffee

Then he look at Jaune Arc

"Jaune Arc the only son of the Arc family" Ozpin's thought

"Okay start talking here Arc!, How did you Transformed like that!" Weiss said

"Don't really know it just my instinct told me to just go for it?" Jaune said

"That belt of yours is no ordinary belt" Blake said looking up from her Ninja of love Vol 2

"Yeah?" Jaune said then he look at his Decade Driver and the DiEnd Driver

"Is that gun also Transformed" Ruby said with stars in her eyes

"Yeah it can" Jaune said

"CAN I SEE IT!" Ruby said

"No" Jaune said

"WHY!?" Ruby said

"You will try and steal it and keep it for yourself" Jaune said

"No I won't!" Ruby said

"But I am Kinda want to Transformed into my gun, So I let you see when I Transformed into this tomorrow okay" Jaune said

"Fine!" Ruby said then Pouted

Done, I will try to add more Kamen Rider into new stories I will create and maybe add something in the future


	2. Decade Vs Ruby and Yang

Okay so sorry that I was gone I have go see my brother around Portland and I'm and tired but I have some energy left to write this so after this I'm going to sleep peace out.

 ***Remnant***

"Okay! time to show more of my transformation" Jaune said

"Hey Jaune?" Pyrrha said

"Yeah Pyrrha?" Jaune said

"I know that you want to show us more of your transformation bjt it is 3 am in the mourning so can you keep it down and go to sleep" Pyrrha said then went back to sleep

"Oh" Jaune said then he went to sleep

 ***Mourning***

Okay skipping this Team mourning stuff by Team RWBY

"Hey guy's almost late on the first day" Jaune said

"Don't ask" Weiss said

"Hey Jaune?" Ruby said

"Yes Ruby?" Jaune said

"Fight Me!" Ruby said

"What?" **Jaune** said

"Fight Me so I can see more of your cool transformation!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes

"Okay maybe later, Oh and class has begin" Jaune said

"Good mourning class" Professor Port said

 **Skipping**

"You sure you want to do this Ruby?" Jaune said

"Yes!" Ruby said

"Okay then" Jaune said

"Kick his butt sis!" Yang said

"Really Yang?" Blake said

"What I'm giving support to my little Ruby, is that so bad" Yang said

"Guess not" Blake said and sigh

"Let's see if Arc has his other transformation he said to us" Weiss said

"HENSHIN!" Jaune said

 ***Kamen Rider : DiEnd***

Then Jaune turn into Kamen Rider DiEnd a blue version of Decade

"WOW! So cool!" Ruby said

"Let's do this" DiEnd said then use his gun at Ruby

Ruby dodge his shoots and almost cut a clean hit one him

"Okay need some help here" DiEnd said then took at 2 cards

 ***Kamen Rider : Orga, IXA***

Then DiEnd shoot up in the air and it showed two people with their own weapons and driver

"Please return that life to God" IXA said while Orga said nothing

"What! Arc can summon people!" Weiss said

"Be careful Ruby!" Yang said

"So cool" Ruby said

Then Orga use his phone and dial his shooting form and IXA use his weapon and his HUD at Ruby

"Wahh!" Ruby said

"Ruby!" Yang said almost going in

Then DiEnd use his last card

 ***Final Attack Ride : Di-Di-Di-DiEnd***

Then he shoot at Ruby along with Orga and IXA went back inside to his driver and hit Ruby

"Ahhh!" Ruby said then got hit, Then she was out cold

"RUBY!" Yang said then went to where Ruby is

"You could have gone easy one her" Pyrrha said

"She want to me to not go easy on her, So I did what she ask" DiEnd said then De-Transformed back to Jaune

"Hey Ruby" Jaune said and Ruby woke up

"That was a good fight Jaune" Ruby said

"How could you say that!, You almost got really hurt!" Weiss said

"I know but I ask for it" Ruby said

"Hey Arc!" Yang said

"Yes Yang?" Jaune said

"Fight Me!" Yang said then she went and attack Jaune

"Yang, Wait!" Ruby said

"HENSHIN!" Jaune said then use his Decade Driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then Decade is back and dodge Yang's punches

"Stay Still!" Yang said with red eyes one her

"Can you stop this Yang" Decade said and hope for her to stop

"Not after you did to Ruby I will Not!" Yang said then unleased her Semblance on Decade

"What of Pain" Decade Sigh then use his card

"Henshin" Decade said then put his new card into his driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Kabuto***

Then Decade turn into Kabuto

"WOW!" Ruby said

"He looks like a Beetle?" Pyrrha said

"It's amazing aright" Blake said

"Damn You Arc, Showoff" Weiss said then huff

"Nice new armor there Arc, Now ready to get beaten!" Yang said

"No, You are" D-Kabuto said

 ***Full Force* (Kabuto's Music) *Making this English so you all can understand***

 **(It's just another day, the same familiar scene around you Suddenly another self appears out of nowhere,**

 **Walking towards you)**

Then D-Kabuto use his card in his driver

 **"Attack Ride : Cloak Up!***

Then D-Kabuto was nowhere in sight

"Where he Go!" Yang said

 **(There is no time for surprise, this is no daydream**

 **In the moment of encounter of encounter, a tragedy begins)**

 **(You are unique, none else can replace you It's a special being,**

 **When it's time to fight, do not think twice)**

Then D-Kabuto begin to hit Yang in the face bunch of time

"Damn It!" Yang said then got up to found Arc

"Give it up Yang" D-Kabuto stop using Cloak Up

"NEVER!" Yang said then running towards him

"Damn it" D-Kabuto has one final thing in mind, Knock Yang out cold

 **(FULL FORCE Gotta run faster than you're ever run in the past, Gotta go beyond your limits every time**

 **FULL FORCE Gotta always have the confidence that is strength when this exudes from your body,**

 **Everything turn to power)**

 **(In those familiar faces a trap is laid, Never revealing what goes on behind the scenes in this town)**

 **(The Machine tears through the wind, Charging forward in total darkness in order to fight)**

 **(FULL FORCE If you be the first to see tomorrow, Only your footsteps shall remain there,**

 **FULL FORCE If you always believe in strength, Nothing is impossible, you can have it All!)**

Then Jaune use his Kabuto Finisher move

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ka-Ka-Ka-Kabuto!***

 **(The Machine tears through the wind, Changing forward in total darkness in order to fight)**

 **(FULL FORCE If you be the first to see tomorrow, Only your footsteps shall remain there,**

 **FULL FORCE If you always believe in strength, Nothing is impossible, you can have it All!)**

"Rider Kick!" D-Kabuto then roundhouse Kick Yang in the face when she tried to attack him from behind

"Ahhh!" Yang said then was knocked out

"Man, That was troublesome" D-Kabuto Sigh then went back to Decade then back to just being Jaune again

"We should maybe put Yang back in our dorm and rest" Ruby said

"Good idea, Me and the Team is going back as well, I need a rest to much strained if I keep using this in one day

"Right, Let's Go Team RWBY and JNPR!" Ruby said then stop and face Jaune

"Nice fight against me and Yang Jaune" Ruby said

"No problem, Now come on let's go and rest" Jaune said

Unknown to them Headmaster Ozpin was watching a close eye on Jaune

"Mister Arc, you have a strange Transformation" Ozpin said then slip his coffee

"Maybe I did made a right choice for him being in this school after all" Ozpin half smile on his face behind his Coffee

Wow so Tired, So hope you enjoy this second Chapter of Decade and RWBY so tomorrow or Next week Velvet will show up and talking to our Famous

Masked Hero, Jaune Arc

So Hope you guy's enjoy and Peace Out


	3. Kuuga and Wizard

Busy with college stuff now I can do some stuff in Fanfic, So in my missing mistake I will do a two story in this story or other stories that I will come up with so hope you like this third chapter of Decade.

 ***Beacon Dorm***

"And that's it for this class work students!" Port said then leave

"Oum!, That was boring!" Yang said

"It wasn't that bad Yang" Weiss said

"But his talking about his own epic adventure is so boring!, I just want to fight right now" Yang said then look at Jaune

"Jaune?" Ruby said

"Yeah Ruby?" Jaune said

"You know that next class is professor Goodwitch class right?" Ruby said

"Yeah I know, But it's just that Ms. Goodwitch does not have a good faith in me" Jaune said

"Why you say that?" Ruby said

"It's just a thought came in my mind" Jaune said then scratch his head

 ***Goodwitch Class***

Skipping to Jaune VS Cardin match

"Me against a loser who look's weak, Fine a good warm up" Cardin said then walk out to change

"Mr. Arc go change too please" Goodwitch said

"Yes mam" Jaune said tired

"Man Vomit Boy looks tired today huh?" Yang said to Ruby

"Hope nothing is wrong?" Ruby said

 ***Face to Face***

"So Ready to lose Jauney Boy" Cardin taunt Jaune

"Maybe, Maybe not" Jaune said then put his belt around his waist

"Tsk, What's that going to do" Cardin said

"You are going to find out" Jaune said then smirk

"READY, BEGIN!" Goodwitch said

"HENSHIN!" Jaune said then turn into Decade

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

"WHAT THE!" Cardin said

"Let's do this" Jaune said then came in running to where Cardin said

"Go! Jaune!" Ruby said

"Yeah Go Fearless Leader!" Nora said

"Yeah go" Blake said still reading her smut books while holding a "Let's Go Arc" On her flag

"Where did you get that?" Weiss said

"Made it" Blake said

"Yeah but how?" Yang said

"... Don't know" Blake said

Yang and Weiss sigh then look at Arc who is blocking Cardin's Mace

"Stay Still!" Cardin said

"As if" Decade said

Few minutes later Decade decide to transformed again

"This is getting boring, Henshin" Decade said then put a new card in his driver

A/N By the way, the Decade belt is the one in Kamen Rider Zi-O Show that a new Decade belt is the one that Jaune is now wearing

 ***Kamen Rider : Kuuga***

Then Decade turn into Kuuga that also looks almost the same like Kabuto

"Yes!, He Transformed Again!" Ruby said

"Again, Tsk Showoff" Weiss said

"Stop being such a bitch Ice Queen" Yang said

"What did you say!" Weiss said

"GIRLS!, Quit talking such Bad words right now!, Ms. Xiao-Long and Schnee go to my office after this fight" Goodwitch said

"Yes Mam!" Yang and Weiss said while looking each other

Back to D-Kuuga fighting Cardin and took Cardin's mace

"HEY give that back!" Cardin said trying to get his mace back

"Nope" D-Kuuga said then use his card

 ***Form Ride : Kuuga Dragon!***

Then D-Kuuga turn into a blue version of the Red version of Kuuga, and Cardin's mace turn into a rod

"What did you do to my Mace Arc!" Cardin rant to D-Kuuga

"Turn it to My Weapon for now Cardin" D-Kuuga said then use his rod and attack Cardin with it

"Ahhh!" Cardin said then got push back to the back of the wall then got knock out from the ring

"This is stupid" D-Kuuga said then Throw the rod to where Cardin and his team is then the Rod turn back to a Mace and D-Kuuga turn back into Decade and back to Jaune

"Winner Jaune Arc!" Goodwitch said

"Nice win Jaune!" Ruby said

"It was nothing" Jaune said then scratch his head

"I will admit, Did not think you would survive against Cardin Arc" Weiss said

"Yeah, Yeah Snow Angle" Jaune said then leave leaving a Mad Weiss behind about that name

A/N Sorry to invade this story, Is that in any RWBY or the show that Weiss hates the way that Jaune called her Snow Angel, But later on Neptune came then flirt then took Snow Angel name away form Jaune like What The Fuck Man! That is so Fucking Stupid!(Calm Down) Sigh So That's why I did not like the Weiss x Neptune Fanfic or the show whatever, Sun and Neptune will appear in this story but as a unimportant People in this.

 ***Vale***

Skipping on where Weiss and Blake got into about some White Fang stuff then Blake left so Skipping to where Torchwick is

"Come on Red should you be in bed" Roman said

"RUBY!" Jaune said then came behind Ruby with a Bike

"Jaune!" Ruby said

"Great more Kids" Roman Sigh

"Thief Huh?, Wow so Weak" Jaune Cocky Tone said to Roman

"What you say kid" Roman said

"I said HENSHIN!" Jaune said Then turn into Decade

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

"Come on!" Decade said then running to Roman is

"Okay that's new" Roman said (Come on where the hell is Neo at!) Roman in thought

While the fight Ruby's team came up to her

"Ruby!" Yang said then hug her sister

"What were you thinking!" Weiss said

"I was just making sure that the White Fang's were not behind this Stealing Dust in Vale" Blake said then look down in shame

"Hey don't blame Blake she just want to make sure" Sun said

"By the way... Who is that?" Sun said pointing to where Decade is while fighting Roman

"Jaune, He became a Superhero again!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes

"Superhero!, Cool! Hope me and him can be Friends!" Sun said

"That can wait later, He need help!" Blake said

"No he does not look at him taking Roman down" Yang said

Back to the fight

"Gotta admit kid, Got me work up for this fight" Roman said

"It's about to get weirder" Decade said then use his card

"Henshin" Decade said then put the card into his driver again

 ***Kamen Rider : Wizard"**

Then a Red circle show beside against Decade then turn into a Red Wizard!

"It's Show Time!" D-Wizard said then flick his finger and point to where Roman is standing

"Damn, If that just the armor then I can sell it to a market place for a best price" Roman said

Then D-Wizard use his card to summon Wizard Weapon and it show a gun appeard in his hand then star shooting silver bullet to Roman is

"Shit!" Roman said got hit by a magic Bullet then block the rest

"So Cool!" Ruby said

"All his armor is all shiny and red!" Weiss said and hate arc having a really cool armor

"Wish I can stay and fight but I got to go" Roman said then leave

"Wait!" D-Wizard said then got stop by a short midget girl with different hair color in front of him then stare at him

Then Neo start writing her scroll to him

"You and I should get to know each other more soon, By the way names Neo see you around Gem Person" Neo said then leave with Roman with her

"Damn it!" D-Wizard said then went back to his normal state then De-Transformed

Then he got a text by a name "Neo" in the N section on his scroll

"Oh Well" Jaune said then went back to his friends

 ***Beacon***

Skipping all the stuff that Ozpin and Goodwitch is saying sorry but I just hate of either listen to all the words or just tired of having to think words coming for them so I just skip so yeah if you want to see more go check other people's longest words as possible, But long words is not my style.

"I want to say Sorry to you Jaune" Blake said

"What for?" Jaune said

"I just mad about Weiss talking bad about what Faunus people is and I just want to make them change, And also you got in involved into this mess with me and my team so sorry Jaune" Blake said

"Blake there is nothing to worry about I can take care of my self and My team and me will help you however we can, We are friends right" Jaune said then smile at Blake

"Jaune?" Blake said then blush

"I also have one more question Jaune?" Blake said then turn her head in the other way

"Yes Blak-" Jaune was cut off by Blake kissing him from his lips to lips with her!

(What the Hell!") Jaune thought

Then Blake stop kissing him then tell him something

"That's just a reward for helping me stopping Roman, And now for now on, You Jaune Arc is now my New Boyfriend" Blake said then blush again

"What?" Jaune said

"So Next week, You and I will go get me a New Ninja of Love Vol 4 that they sell and I will call you then, So get ready my Human~" Blake said then purr on Jaune

"Sure Blake" Jaune said while still not believe about what just happened

Done So The next story will show up either today or Tomorrow so yeah see ya!


	4. Date!

Here we go again, Hope you guy's are doing well and hope you like more of this story.

 ***Beacon***

"Okay, think Arc!, Blake just kiss you yesterday because of saving her, Yeah! I did but only as friends! plus! Blake and I don't really know each other enough to date!, But as my family traditions said "An Arc never back down his word" Jaune said

 ***Knock* His Dorm was being Knock**

(Guess that's her" Jaune thought then open his door

"Hello Jaune" Blake said with a smile

"Hey Blake?" Jaune tried to play cool but failed

"So...Ready to go?" Blake said

"S-sure? Let's go" Jaune said then grab his jacket and his DiEnd Driver (Neo Diend Driver) and his Belt then leave with Blake

 ***Tuckson's Books***

"Hey there Blake, Been a few weeks you been here, How's Beacon" Tuckson said

"Been trying to study there so have no time of coming here, My team just like to get into trouble" Blake said

"Yeah I heard, Anyway so who's this?" Tuckson said

"This Jaune my new boyfriend" Blake said then blush when it came from her lips

"Hello there Mr. Tuckson" Jaune said

"New Boyfriend?, Tuckson started to get a smile on his face "Well look what we got here, Blake finally got her self a man huh~" Tuckson tease her

"Tuckson!" Blake started to get red face

"I kidding, And nice to meet you too kid, So what you guy's looking for" Tuckson said

"I'm looking for a new Ninja of Love book Vol 4"

A/N The book she is looking for is "The Ninja looking for Love"

"Yeah I got it here somewhere, Here it is" Tuckson said then give Blake the book

"I finally have you~" Blake said holding her new book

"How much is it for the book?" Jaune said

"It's on the house" Tuckson said Blake and Jaune was about to leave then got his arm tugged

"And kid" "Better look at for Blake for me okay?" Tuckson said

"Sure Tuckson" Jaune said then left with Blake

"What a good couple" Tuckson said

 ***Vale***

"Hey Blake?" Jaune said

"Yes Jaune?" Blake looking up from her book

"Want to get something to eat?" Jaune said

"Sure, can use some food" Blake said

They found a Taco truck and Jaune order one Beef and Cheese Burrito and a Fish soft taco for Blake

"Here you go" Jaune said

"Thank you" Blake said then eat the Taco

"Not bad, This food is not the best but it does taste good" Jaune said

"Why you say that?" Blake said half eating her Fish Taco

"Well my mom use to cook me and my sisters some Taco's in Tuesday and it taste amazing" Jaune said then look at the sky thinking about his family

"Mom?" Blake thought thinking about her Mother who she left just to be with Adam and leaving her Father and Mother behind that price has brought her some tears

"You know Blake, This "Date" as you called it is perhaps a good idea, Just us getting to know each other a little more" Jaune said

"Jaune, You said you have sisters right?, How many you have?" Blake said

"Seven Sisters" Jaune said as he thought as a normal question

"Seven Sisters!" Blake was in shock

"Yeah, You see I the only boy in my family apart from my dad, and my family cared for me so much, But they won't let me choose some choice that I made for me to leave" Jaune looking down

"What Choice?" Blake said

"The Choice to become a Huntsmen, They believed that I should choose a different path like being a Doctor or working in the store, But that's not my path" Jaune said

"I know that my parents and sis won't forgive me for leaving them, And leaving my twin behind" Jaune said

"Twin?" Blake said

"Joan Arc my sister, We were born in the same age and same birth but she as my family agreed that I should be protected instead me protect "Them", And When I left She perhaps be mad that I did not take her with me in Beacon" Jaune said

"But now," Looking at his Belt and His Gun "Since I got this weapons I can Protect anyone from harm and being a hero like I read from my Comic books" Jaune said

"Jaune?" Blake looking at Jaune with little stars in her eyes

"Jaune, We should head back now" Blake said

"Yeah sure, Let's g-" Jaune was cut off by a store getting robbed by a Guy with a beard holding a gun

"Give me the Liens Now Bitch!" Guy said

"Give me a minute!" Lady said

"We have to save her" Blake said

"Agreed" Then Jaune use his Belt

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then Jaune turn back into Decade

"Let's go Blake" Decade said and Blake nod her head

"Hey, who are you two!" Guy said

"None of you're concern" Decade said

"Get them boys!" Guy said then a few men going all out on Decade and Blake

"I handle the Right, Take the Left!" Decade said then run into his right

Then Decade came fist to fist and fighting all the goons and one goon was stronger then the lower ones

"Okay need help here" Decade said then use his DiEnd Driver to summon someone in his card

 ***Kamen Rider : Riotroopers***

Then 3 people came from the Driver and then run into the stronger Goon and then the troopers use their belt

 ***Exceed Charge***

"Ahhhh!" The Goon said then got knock back all the way to the wall in the Store

Then the Troopers was gone

"Who are you people!?" Guy said

"Decade, That's all you need to know" Decade said then punch the guy out cold

"So how's you're end" Decade said looking a Blake

"Could you some help Here!" Blake said almost getting overpower by the goons

"Man, Be right there in 10 second" Decade said then use his new card

 ***Kamen Rider : Faiz***

Then a red lining appears around Decade turn him into Faiz!

 ***Form Ride: Faiz Accel***

Then his chest plate came to his shoulders and it show a new transformation of Faiz Accel

Then D-Faiz use the watch

 ***Start Up***

D-Faiz get down then getting ready and full speed running and hitting all the goons away from Blake

 ***3 2 1, Time Out* The Watch**

Then D-Faiz Accel turn back into D-Faiz

"Okay that's all of them" D-Faiz said

"Yeah let's get out of here" Blake said

"Wait!" The Lady said

"Yes?" Decade said while still in Faiz form

"Who are you?" Lady said

"Faiz, Kamen Rider Faiz" Decade said using Faiz name then leave with Blake with his bike

"Faiz?" Lady said and will remember that name

 ***Beacon***

When they got back their team was pissed, RW_Y was getting mad at Blake for her carelessness and NPR was Mad a their leader did something reckless

"And now the news, This afternoon a store was robbed by a gang, and a women and a mystery man wearing a all future armor stop these gang, And here is the women who got saved" Lisa Lavender said

"Mam, Who was that man in armor?" Lisa said

"He told me his name is Faiz, Then he left with the other girl" Lady said"

"There you have folks" Lisa said

Then Pyrrha turn the T.V off

"We are talking about this tomorrow" Pyrrha said then dragged Jaune back to there Dorm room

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will do more of this in next week, Busy doing some College stuff.


	5. Final Form Ride : Yang!

Another Chapter Yay!

 ***The Club***

Yang wanted to spend time with Jaune for some reason after the whole "Date" Thing that him and Blake did so today she ask Jaune to go with her and get a drink at vale

"So...why are we here?" Jaune thought that they would go to a store

"Well I like it here and they made my favorite drink, So let's go!" Yang open the door

"Great You're here again?" Junior said

"Hello Junior, Long time no see!" Yang said

"It was peaceful when you left" Junior said

Skipping, I forget what yang's drink is

When Yang ask for her drink and tell junior to get Jaune some wine for him, Jaune was about to decline but Yang stop him, so skipping to what happened Jaune ended drunk after having to much wine that the Twins gave him

"So what's you're name" One of the twin in red said

"Just *hic* drinking with a friend?" Jaune said

"Who that blond bombshell over there" Melanie said

"Yeah *Hic* she was the one who *Hic* told me to come here?" Drunk Jaune said

"Why spend time with that destroying club of ours, when you could spend time with us" Militia said

"What?, she got you both hurt or something?" Jaune said

"Hurt?, oh she did a lot more than hurt" Militia said

"Oh well *Hic*, Sorry about that?" Jaune said

"Hey! Arc!, we have to go, Like right now!" Yang said

"Coming! *Hic* Jaune said

"Next time if you vist here, Be sure to come alone" Melanie sid

"Sure thing *Hic* See yea!" Jaune said then left

"He sure is cute" Militia said

"Yeah, But I kinda wonder where have we seen him before?" Melanie said

"Yeah, strange? Wait that bombshell who attacked our bar said his name is Arc right?" Militia said

"Arc?, Wait does she means Jauney?" Melanie said

"Jauney? our old childhood friend" Militia said

"Naw, Perhaps we are just imaging things" Militia said

"Well...Okay?" Melanie said then went back to work

 ***Vale***

"What's the *Hic* rush Yang?" Jaune said

"You and I need to spend more time with each other instead of hanging with those two" Yang said

"Wait, are you *Hic* Jealous Yang?" Jaune said

"Me! Jealous pfft no way Vomit Boy!" Yang said with a red face

"Yeah right, Look Yang, I got something big to tell you" Jaune said

"Well, what is it Vomit Boy~" Yang said

"I love you" Jaune said while still drunk

"What!?" Yang now blushing

"Whenever I see you I starting to fell for you, I don't really *Hic* remember why but seeing you with perfect long blond hair like mine, I *Hic* Want to spend all of my time with you and you alone Yang" Jaune said

"Vomit Boy?" Yang almost starting to cry about Jaune confess to her

"I-" Yang was cut off by another store break

"Come on! you dirty faunus! I don't have all day!" Roman said

There is some white fangs getting all the dust shipment to their van

"Torchwick?, Okay time with some fun, You ready Vomit Boy?" Yang said

"Rea- *Hic* dy!" Jaune said then use his belt

"HEN *Hic* SHIN!" Jaune said then flick his card into his driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Once again, Jaune turn into Decade

"Let's *Hic* Do this Yang!" Decade said then charge in to where Torchwick and Fangs are at

"Well if it isn't the kid again how you doing?" Roman said

"Just *Hic* Good, Coming to kick you're *Hic* Butt Torchwick!" Decade said

"You drunk or something?, Well no matter get him!" Roman said then the fangs started to attack Decade

"Okay need help here?" Decade said then once again use the DiEnd Driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Drive, Gaim, Kiva***

Then three Riders came out of the driver then starting to attack to Fangs

"What the hell!" One of the Fangs said

Then Drive use his changing armor thing

 ***Tire Koukan : Dream Vegas!***

Then Drive use his final move against one of the Fangs

A/N Skipping again I forgot how Drive use his move

Gaim use his orange katana and slash against the group of Fangs

 ***Orange Charge***

Then Gaim use his move one final time before disappeared

Then Kiva use the broken moon to gain the vampire stuff he does

 ***Wake Up!***

Then Kiva land his kick against the another group of Fangs then disappeared too

"Damn it kid, I got to hand it to you, Took down most of these Fangs here with just some weapon that I never heard off huh?" Roman said

"Yeah, But now it's my turn" Decade said then use his card

 **"Kamen Rider : Ryuki***

Then Decade turn into Ryuki

"Okay let's *Hic* do this!" Then heading to where Torchwick is

"Come on release the big guns!" Roman said then one of the Fangs release a Big robot from the factory that him and the Fangs stole from the SDC

"Come let's go!" Roman said then leave with some Fangs members, While Half the members is still here trying to keep D-Ryuki to reach Roman

"Damn it!, He is gone again!" D-Ryuki said

"If I can't get Roman then I just get the rest of you then!" D-Ryuki said

"Hey *Hic* Yang over here!" D-Ryuki said

"What is it, Vomit Boy?" Yang said while trying to get some of the Fangs away from her

"Let's combine our power!" D-Ryuki said then use his card

 ***Final Form Ride : Yang***

Then a yellow shoulders pads appeared beside Yang and freaking her out

"What the!?" Yang said

"This will tickle a bit" D-Ryuki said the put his arms on Yang's back

"Huh?" Then Yang begin to turn into a yellow robot dragon!

A/N yeah, Like you all seen Ryuki turn into a dragon right, So... I just thought why not Yang?

"What's this!?" Yang said while in dragon form

"This Yang, Is our *Hic* combine powers!" Then D-Ryuki use his card

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ya-Ya-Ya-Yang!***

"Let's do this *Hic* Yang! then jump all the way up follow by Dragon Yang, then D-Ryuki use his last card while still in air

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ry-Ry-Ry-Ryuki!***

"Haaaa, Ahhhh!" D-Ryuki and Yang said then Yang breath out fire on D-Ryuki back and landed on the big Robot that the White Fang somehow stole

"Screw this, Let's get out of here!" One of the Fangs said then leave follow by the rest of them

Then Yang turn back into herself again and D-Ryuki too back to be Jaune

"Well this is a weird night *Hic* Huh?" Jaune said

"Yeah?" Yang said then remember that she just turn into a real Dragon!

"Het Vom- Jaune?" Yang said blushing

"Yes Ya-" Once again Jaune was cut off by Yang kissing him

"You may not remember this but... I in love with you too "Lover Boy" Yang said then begin dragging Jaune to her bike and head back to Beacon

 ***Beacon***

"Make sure to sleep okay Arc" Yang said

"Yeah *Hic* sure thing and *Hic* thanks for taking me out Yang" Jaune said

"No problem Vomit Boy, See ya tomorrow!" Yang said then close her room door

When Yang was in her room, See did not see that Jaune was not drunk!, He was just pretending to be drunk all along!

"Perhaps?, I really do love her?" Jaune said then went into his dorm room

A/N Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I am still busy with this stupid dumb college stuff, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway, See ya!


	6. Two Chapters in One day!

Whaaaat!? Two chapters in one day!, That's right I still have some time left before I go to sleep so hope you enjoy more of this chapter in one day.

 ***Beacon***

Jaune was walking alone in the hallway then came upon a rabbit girl holding some heavy books

"Hey Velvet!" Jaune said then walk up to where Velvet is

"Oh, Hey Jaune!" Velvet said

"So reading all that you're self?" Jaune said

"Yeah, so?" Velvet said

"You're a bookworm fan huh?, Never noticed that" Jaune scratch his head

"Well I just like books okay!" Velvet started to blush

"Relax, I'm just surprise that's all" Jaune said

"Well good" Velvet said

"Need help, Looks really heavy" Jaune said

"It's okay, I'm-" Velvet's books dropped and it landed on Jaune's hands

"Careful there, Velvet, Let me help" Jaune said then grab more books from the ground

"All right" Velvet once again starting to blush

A glasses fashion girl was watching the whole scene by hiding from the shadow

"Aww, Looks like my Bun Bun starting to fell for Arc over there~" Coco said

"Perhaps I can follow them more until I make them fall for each other~" Coco said

"Now, Where they are up too" Coco said looking to where Jaune and Velvet had go

 ***Back to Jaune and Velvet***

"Hey Vel, I got a question for you?" Jaune said looking his head awkwardly

"Sure, what is it?" Velvet said

"Would like to go with me and hang out sometime" Jaune said

"Oh?, Uhh?, Sure!" Velvet again Beginning To Blush

"Okay, so let's do it at 7am in the mourning aright?" Jaune said

"Okay!" Velvet said then leave to her room

Then Coco comes in the room

"Soo~ How's Arc huh~" Coco said

"Waa!? What are you talking about!?" Velvet said

"I overheard your little chat and I think I should come along with this Little "Date" of you both~" Coco said

"COCO!" Velvet starting to use her pillow as to cover her face in it

"That's okay Bun Bun, I just want to see that Arc is man enough to take you as a girlfriend~" Coco said

"And I want to see the whole thing, In my face" Coco said

"Please don't!" Velvet said

"Nope" Coco said

 ***Back with Jaune***

"Why do I have a fear that someone will come with me and Velvet's Friend time" Jaune said then just shake his head then return back to his dorm

"Hey Pyrrha" Jaune said

"Jaune!, Where have you been after yesterday again!" Pyrrha said

"Me and Yang got lost during our vist in Vale and we think that a good drink can calm our system" Jaune said in hope that Pyrrha will take the bait

"Aright Jaune is just, I'm worry about you me Nora, Ren were worry about you and don't like seeing you hurt" Pyrrha with a mother tone

"I know Pyrrha, I try to be careful" Jaune said

"That's all I need to hear Jaune" Pyrrha said

 ***Today***

Velvet and Coco was waiting for Jaune to show up and to there surprise Jaune was wearing a cool clothes for a change, He removed his Hoodie for today and replace it with a shirtless biker jacket with his Symbol on his back and wearing a red t-shirt underneath, and wearing a black pants and black combat boots

"Wow Arc never thought of you as a fashion as I am~" Coco said

"Coco?, Why are you here?" Jaune said

"Velvet told me that you will take her to hang out today so I choose to come with too~, Hope you don't mind one more company Arc" Coco said

"Not a problem" Jaune said then walking to the other way

"Hey where you going?" Velvet said

"Getting my bike?" Jaune said

"You have a bike?" Coco said

"Yeah come on, Let me show you" Jaune said then walk to his personal side of Beacon's school

"A garage?" Coco and Velvet said

"ladies let me show my Bike" Jaune said then open his garage

"Wow" Coco and Velvet said looking at Arc's Garage all of his Bike is custom made with his Arc Symbol around it

"Nice bike and all Arc, But how's this going to fit us?" Coco said

"Let me do that first" Jaune said then add two seating side by side around his bike

"Okay hop on!" Jaune said then Coco and Velvet took opposites side by Jaune and sitting down by one of the very soft seat

"Where did you find this soft seat Arc~" Coco said

"Made them myself, Have to find a best one that I can find then bring it back here and turn them into a seat" Jaune said then turning on his Bike

Skipping to Where Vale is

"Man just us girls hanging out is the best" Yang said

"I say, I'm just surprise that you don't make a joke for this day" Weiss said

"I tell one of my puns if I feel like it Weiss" Yang said

"Girls come on!, This no time to argue ourselves!, Now as leader I say let's have a good time!" Ruby said

"Just going to get some new book's from Tuckson" Blake said

Then a Bike coming towards them

"Hey Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang!" Jaune said Driving past them

"Was that Arc?" Weiss said

"And was that his Bike?" Blake said

"Wow!, So cool!" Ruby said

"Damn~ Hope Vomit Boy can upgrade Bumblebee too!' Yang said

Skipping! (Sorry just tired)

"Okay so far this is the worst hang out Idea ever" Jaune said while waiting outside of a fashion store

"Hey don't blame me Arc, just want to check what else they have around here" Coco said

"I'm sorry that this day is not the best Jaune?" Velvet said

"Naw, It's okay Vel" Jaune petted Velvet's head

Then Velvet started to Blush

"Aww!" Coco said

Then a group of females started to charge in with there guns and starting to rob the fashion store

"Okay listen up!, We want all the clothes for or fashion or else!" One of the group said

"Sorry miss that's not going to happened" Coco said

"Oh yeah girly, What are you going to do" One of the group said

"This" Then Coco pull out a minigun out of her purse

"Minigun!" They all said

Skipping

"Don't think this is over girly!, Girls let's do this!" Random person of the group said then transformed into one of Faiz's monsters Orphnochs

"What the!" Coco said

"Is over Girly!" Orphnoch said then got attacked from behind

"Who did that!" She said

"I did" D-Faiz said

"Faiz!" All the girl Orphnochs said

"Don't know you monsters is doing here But I won't allow it" D-Faiz said

"Henshin" D-Faiz said putting his new card into his driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Faiz Blaster***

Then more Red light coming from space and transformed D-Faiz to D-Faiz Blaster form

"Let's do this" D-Faiz Blaster said then use his weapon and turn it into a gun rifle

A/N Forgot about what number it is

Few minutes later

"Don't know how you're here Faiz but I will take back to Faiz gear from you!" One of the leader Orphnochs said

"Gear?, Ohh! Now I got it" D-Faiz Blaster said

(There after the Faiz gear huh?) D-Faiz Blaster said

"Hey Coco, Velvet over here!" D-Faiz Blaster said

"How you know our name?" Velvet said

"It's me" D-Faiz Blaster said

"Jaune!" Velvet said

"Arc!? No way!" Coco said

"This is not the time!, Come over here!" He yell then they come over to him

"What now?" Coco said

Then D-Faiz Blaster use his cards

 ***Final Form Ride : Coco, Velvet***

"This will tickle a little" D-Faiz Blaster said

"Huh?" Coco and Velvet said

Velvet's back has turn into a hover board, While Coco has been turn into a larger laser Minigun

"What's this!?" They said

"This is our combine powers!" D-Faiz Blaster said

 ***Final Attack Ride : Co,Co,Co,Coco Vel,Vel,Vel,Velvet Fa,Fa,Fa,Faiz!***

"Let's do this you two!" D-Faiz Blaster said then use his own Laser Gun on the last Orphnoch

"Ahhh/Ahhh!" Coco and Velvet starting to charge in and D-Faiz got atop of Velvet and shot his final attack and Coco charge her Laser Minigun form as a add on

"Damn you! Faiz!" Orphnoch said then boom

Then Coco and Velvet turn back to normal

"Well that was something" Coco said fixing her glasses

"Yeah?" Velvet said

"Come on, I don't think we should stay here any longer" Jaune still in D-Faiz Blaster said

"Wait!" Lady who owns the store walk towards to D-Faiz

(This Again?) D-Faiz said

"Are you Faiz?" The Lady aid

"Yes I am" D-Faiz said

"Thank you for saving me and my shop, Faiz" The lady said then begin to hug D-Faiz!?

"Uhh?, No problem" Then D-Faiz let her go then walk the Coco and Velvet then leave

"Faiz" The Lady one last time

 ***Beacon***

"Wow so in that form you're name is Faiz?" Velvet said

"Yeah" Jaune said

"Well kinda like it, it's has all the futuristic stuff on the armor and it has fashion" Coco said

Then the T.V was on

"Once again a hero named Faiz has save another woman's store after the robbery by a group of monsters" Lisa said

"Mam, You were the last person who seen Faiz, Did he told you why is he even saving you against these group of monsters" Lisa said

"No, but I know that he just does not like it when these monsters hurting another human or fannus" The Lady said

"There you have it folks, And Faiz if you are out there please show us why do you help us in these dark time" Lisa said

Then Jaune turn off the T.V

"Faiz is not the only one that will save Vale" Jaune said

"Because I Decade will save the world" Jaune said

"Hey Jaune?" Velvet said

"Yes Vel-" Once again was cut off by another person who is kissing him

"That's just for saving me and Coco" Velvet said then begin to blush after she did that

"Wow never knew you have it in you Bun Bun!" Coco said

"But still you did save me and her, So for that I thank you "Faiz" "Coco said then Kiss Jaune shocking him and Velvet

"COCO!" Velvet said then Coco was still kissing Jaune and then pull out

"From this day on Arc, You are know me and Velvet's Boyfriend, Hope you can handle the both of us~" Coco said then walk to her dorm follow after Velvet leaving a confuse Jaune behind

"Well...Things just got weirder" Jaune said

A/N Done Thank God!, Hope you all enjoy this chapter in one day I did promise that I will do two story in one day so I going to bed now, See ya next week!.


	7. Not a Chapter

_**Hi so this is not a story for Decade X RWBY no I create a new story the M section on my stories so check out my new story "Decade in DxD" follow a boy with no name and having the Decade and the DiEnd Driver in this story! check it out.**_


	8. Kamen Rider : ?

How you all doing, And hope you enjoy this special chapter.

 _ ***Beacon***_

Jaune was studying more about the Grimm history between Humans, Faunus, and Grimms, And to his surprise a lot of stuff happened over the last decade

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby comes to Jaune's table

"Oh?, Hey Ruby what's up" Jaune said

"Me and Weiss trying to prepare the upcoming event on the Vytal festival tournament to improve our team stuff and I was wondering that you can help?" Ruby said

"Need my help for what?" Jaune said

"You and you're teammates can help us in our team stuff, Come on think about it, If my team and you're team can improve our fighting moves then perhaps we can beat all the other students from different academy" Ruby said

"Well...Okay I call Pyrrha that we can help you and us improve our Fighting moves, Okay?" Jaune said

"Great!, Later Jaune!" Ruby ran to her dorm

 _ ***JNPR Dorm***_

"And that's what happened" Jaune explain the whole thing that Ruby said to him and to his Team

"Okay" Pyrrha said

"Can't help to improve the moves I already know already" Ren said

"Yeah! More Moves and more Head's to crush!" Nora said

"No, Nora" Ren said

"Okay Ren!" Nora calm's down

"I been studying more about some Grimms and I got a perfect surprise when the Tournament comes up" Jaune said

"Like what?" Pyrrha said

"That's a surprise~" Jaune said then hit the bed and sleep

 _ ***Few Weeks Later***_

So Skipping all the stuff, Jaune, His team and RWBY's improve all their team combination and each other, Ruby and Jaune have one last thing to do

"Let's have a real match Jaune!" Ruby said

"Sure" Jaune putting his driver on

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Decade show's up again

"Let's do this Ruby!" Decade said then runs towards Ruby

"Right back at yea!" Ruby then use her sniper mode on her scythe

Decade dodge all her Bullets and almost close corner her but Ruby dodge the Punches that Decade sent her and Backflip out of the close range

"You improve Ruby, But not enough Henshin" Decade use his cards

 ***Kamen Rider : Yang***

Decade begins to turn into Yang Xiao-Long with "I Burn" Theme coming from the driver itself

"YANG?!" Ruby said

"Not really but man I sound weird?" D-Yang talk like Yang

"Hey Vomit Boy!, Don't mess my body or you will regret it!" The Real Yang said

"Can't promise that!" D-Yang said

"Okay now for Yang's weapons" D-Yang said then use his cards into his driver

 ***Attack Ride : Ember Celica***

Then Yang's weapon appeared out of thin air and into D-Yang's arm

"So wish my Baby can do that" Yang said in jealous tone

"Come on Yang let it go" Blake said

"Let's see how Yang fight" D-Yang begin to run towards Ruby

"I can't fight Yang!, She's too strong for me!" Ruby said but then got the idea

"Wait Jaune turn into a fake Yang so, I don't have to be scared against a Fake!" Ruby finally got her backbone up

"Go Ruby, Beat that fake me!" Yang said

Ruby got in close range and use her scythe against D-Yang and land a hit on him or her?

"Damn it, You finally grown up and fighting against Yang huh Ruby?" D-Yang said in Yang's voice

"Man You even talk like her too!" Ruby started to freak out

"But can you Backbone this!" D-Yang throws Ember Celica away

"My BABY!" Yang said

"Not real Yang" D-Yang said

"Hope you can survive this Ruby" D-Yang shows a card to Ruby and it has Weiss on the card

"No Way?" Ruby in shock

 ***Kamen Rider : Weiss***

Then D-Yang turn into D-Weiss

"Man being in Snow Angel's Body is so weird" D-Weiss said

"Hey, Don't mess my body too Arc!" Weiss said

"You got it" D-Weiss said with her voice

 ***Attack Ride : Myrtenaster***

Then Weiss's Weapon is now in the hand's off D-Weiss

"Can't believe my weapon is in the hand on that fake" Weiss said

"I can Believe it" Yang said

"Come on Ruby, Let's finish this" D-Weiss said

"Oh?!, Uhh? Right?!" Ruby said trying to beat her fears

"What's wrong, Can't hit me" D-Weiss mock Ruby

"No!, It's just...Weiss is scary sometimes?" Ruby said

"Hey!" Weiss said

"But...I have to overcome my Fears!" Ruby rushing to D-Weiss is

"Alright...Let's do this!" D-Weiss charging to Ruby is

So the fight is all about D-Weiss using all the unlimited Ice Dust that comes with Weiss weapon much to her Jealous face and Ruby got hit a few times then comes back up for more then landed a hit on D-Weiss a couple times until D-Weiss has a new trick up in his sleeve

"This is over!" Ruby said

"Not yet, Henshin!" D-Weiss said then use his last card

 ***Kamen Rider : Build***

 **Hagane No Moonsault! Rabbit! Tank! Yeahh!**

Then D-Weiss turn into Kamen Rider Build

"The law of victory is set!" D-Build do the Build pose

"So Cool!" Ruby said

"Now let's end this" D-Build said using Decade card sword

D-Build landed a couple hit's on Ruby then finish her with his last card

"Sorry Ruby this will hurt a lot" D-Build said Then use the Build Finish card

 ***Final Attack Ride : Bu-Bu-Bu-Build***

Then D-Build use Voltech Finish Rider Kick on Ruby

"Ahhhhhh!" Ruby said

"Oh no... Ruby!" Decade said then return into Jaune then runs to where Ruby is

"Ruby!" Yang jumping down to where Ruby and Jaune is

"Ruby you alright?!" Jaune said

"Aww?, Yeah I'm okay" Ruby said then getting up

"Ruby!" Yang hugging her

"Yaaaaang?!" Ruby complain

"Yeah were ready for tomorrow's Tournament" Jaune said

"You bet you are Jaune" Ruby said

"I got to head to Vale for some stuff, I will be back!" Jaune left

"So if Vomit boy use that Driver of his...Then no other Students in the other academy can stand a chance against him" Yang said

"Our Fearless Leader can handle anyone!" Nora said

"True...But remember Nora he's only Human like us...Well most of us" Ren said while looking at Blake

"Yeah Okay!" Nora said

 _ ***Vale***_

"Okay have to get these back to my dorm" Jaune said

Jaune buys a lot of stuff for his Dorm for all the party for the tomorrow's Tournament until he heard a scream

"Help!" a Girl said with her mother was attacked by ten monsters

"Come on little girl it won't be painful" One of Kuuga's Monsters said

A/N Yeah I kinda forgot what Kuuga's monsters is...So bare with me

"Damn it that kid and her mother is going to get killed" Jaune said

"Hey ugly!" Jaune said now starting to regret his stupid move

"Kill him!" One of the monsters said in their voices that Jaune can't understand

"I don't understand why you attacked these people...But I won't let you take away there Smile!" Jaune said then use his driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Kuuga***

Then Jaune turns into Kuuga

"Kuuga?!" All the Kuuga's monsters said in rage

"Kuuga?, Yeah I'm Kuuga!" D-Kuuga said

"Kuuga!, You will die by our hands!" One of them said

So the fighting is that D-Kuuga kills the 5 of them then use one of his cards

 ***Form Ride : Kuuga Titan***

Then D-Kuuga turns into a purple version of himself

"A kid!, Give me that model sword!" D-Kuuga said

"Huh?, O-Okay?!" The girl throws a wooden sword to D-Kuuga and He turns it into a real Gold Sword

"WOOOOW!" The Girl said

"Mommy look at this!" She said asking her awake mother

"I see it to sweetie" She said

"Watch this" D-Kuuga said then use his sword on the other Monsters until the last one surivive

"Damn You Kuuga!" The last monster said then charge at me

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ku-Ku-Ku-Kuuga***

Then D-Kuuga charging the Rider kick then a yellow light tells him that it's ready

"Haaaa!" D-Kuuga said then hid the Kick at the last monster

"Damn you!, Kuuuuugaaaaaa!" The monster said then exploded

"Soooo Cooool!" The mother and Girl said

"Well...My job here is done" D-Kuuga turn back into the red form "Mighty"

"Wait!" The mother said

(Of course this again) D-Kuuga thought

"Who are you?" The mother said

"Kuuga, Kamen Rider Kuuga" D-Kuuga gives a thumbs Up to the both of them

"Will I see you again ?" The girl said

"Tomorrow's Tournament you will see me again" Then D-Kuuga leaves with his bike and the stuff he bought

"Hope we can see him again Mommy!" Girl said

"Yeah" The Mother said

"Kuuga?" She said and will remember that name

 _ ***Skipping to where the Tournament is***_

So to get you all to speed, Jaune and Ren is fighting against Two members of Team NDGO Nebula and Dew

"Ready to lose boys" Nebula said

"How about you boys ring your self's out" Dew said

"No way, Me and Him are staying" Jaune said

"Were not going to lose by some stupid cross dressers" Ren said

"Why you!" Dew said

"Calm Dew, They are trying to get into our heads" Nebula said

"Now ready to do this" Nebula and Dew ready their weapons

"Ready Ren" Jaune said

"Yeah" Ren ready his weapons

Then Jaune put the Decade belt on his waist

"What's that belt going to do" Nebula said

"You're about to find out" Jaune said then pick a card with Decade in it

"Henshin" He said

"Henshin?" Nebula and Dew said

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then Jaune once again turn into Decade

"Let's do this, Come on Ren!" Decade said follow by Ren

"Wow, So Cool" Nebula said

"Come on stop day dreaming Nebula!" Dew said

"Huh?, Oh?, Right!" Nebula said

So the fight went well and Jaune dodge all of Nebula's attack's

"Ren!" Ren turn around and shoot's at Decade put Decade use his cards

 ***Attack Ride : Invisible***

Then Ren's Shot's go threw Decade and into Nebula

"Damn it!" She said then went to where Dew is

"I got a another surprise for you both" Decade said

"And what's that?" Dew said

"This" Decade use one of the most dangerous thing in Remnant

 ***Kamen Rider : Grimm***

A/N, Yeah did not expect that did you and no I did not ask Magna for permission I did it on my own

Then Decade turn's into a Human Grimm

"A Grimm?!" Nebula and Dew said

"Wow Vomit Boy, You do not stop impressing me huh~" Yang said

"No Yang he is my boyfriend" Blake said

"Yeah~ Since when" Yang said

"Couple weeks ago, Why?" Blake said

"Well He's my boyfriend too~" Yang said

"That's...Wait what" Blake in shock of what she just heard

"Yeah so he is my boyfriend~" Yang said

"He is not yours" Blake in a angry tone

"Relax we can have a threesome later on like that smut books you read" Yang said

"It's not smut!, It's Art!" Blake said

"Now that's a Katana" Ruby said then the other girls started to stare at her

"I mean...Eww that's gross!" Ruby said

 _ ***Team CFVY side***_

"Wow, Arc does always like to surprise us huh Velvet" Coco said

"Yeahhh~" Velvet in love with D-Grimm form

"Come on snap out of dream land Velvet" Fox said

"Please snap out of it Velvet-san" Yatsu said

 _ ***Back to the Fight***_

"Well, What are you ladies waiting for" D-Grimm said

"A Human like Grimm?" They both said

"If you won't attack then we will!" D-Grimm said then him and Ren started to run towards them

"Come on Dew, We can't lose against them!" Nebula said

"Right!" Dew got out of her thoughts

So the fighting took a long time until D-Grimm told something to the two members of Team NDGO

"You girls are good, But not good enough" D-Grimm said then use his form card

 ***Form Ride : Nevermore***

 **The Nightmare of the skies! The shinobi of darkness!**

Two black wings were opened and some feathers showing all jet black colors in the face plate turns into a white mask with a Nevermore beak on it

"Let's finish this" D-Grimm said then use his card

 ***Final Attack Ride : Gr-Gr-Gr-Grimm***

 ***Dance Revenge***

D-Grimm wings opened as he launched up in the skies in high speed then he open ready his Kick for the two members of Team NDGO

"Take this!" D-Grimm said

"Awwww, Damn it" They both said then got blown out of the ring

"WE HAVE A WINNER JAUNE ARC AND LIE REN FROM TEAM JNPR HAS WIN THIS ROUND!" The announcer said

"Go Ren and Fearless Leader!" Nora said

"Way to go Jaune!" Pyrrha said

"You rock Jaune!" Ruby said

"Nice moves there Arc!" Coco said

"Hey you two okay?" D-Grimm said then turn back into Jaune

"Yeah were fine, It's suck that we lost though" Nebula said

"Hey... If you guy's are going to be here for a while...Want to hang with me in Vale so I can show you're team about Vale" Jaune said

"Sure we got nothing better to do anyway" Nebula said

"Can be fun I suppose" Dew said

"Sure let's meet up at you're guest Dorm room's tomorrow" Jaune said

"Sure, Later Jaune!" Nebula said follow by Dew

"Don't be a stranger!" Dew said

"Okay let's head back Ren" Jaune said

"Sure" Ren said

"Nice fight out there you two!" Ruby said jumping at Jaune's Chest much to Blake and Yang jealousies

"No it's nothing special, I been studying about some Grimm's stuff and so... Why not be a Grimm for a change" Jaune said

"Well that's one way to win a match out there Arc" Weiss said

"Thanks Snow Angel" Jaune said causing Weiss to blush

"S-Shut up!" Weiss blushing then all of her team and JNPR started to laugh

A/N, Hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope to all of you guys enjoy the last day of December 2018 to January 2019!, Yeahhh Baby! and see you guys later.


	9. READ THIS!

_**Hey so again this is not a new story for Decade x RWBY but I got a kinda good news, Ever wonder that Jaune as Decade should go to our favorite Anime instead being in this story, Well check out my new story "A passing Kamen Rider" After the fight beween Jaune and Ren beat the Team from NDGO at the Vytal festival Jaune was getting stuff and throw a party but a Black Hole appeared on the ground and it suck's in Jaune!**_

 _ **So check out this story first!**_

 _ **I know that some of you guys are still waiting for more of this but trust me this is cannon to this story, Now let's see what our Lovable Dense Idiot is doing!**_

 _ **P.S, Check my advice on what Anime that I should do for that story.**_


	10. New Story Coming Up

_**To all of my Kamen Rider Fans... If your still even reading this, I'm making the RWBY's Gangs reacting to our Blond Knight getting the Neo Decade Belt and the Diend Driver, I know that it's to OP But deal with it, Anyway I'm going to start making it right now, So If you guys want to read the new Kamen Rider story that I'm going to make, Just wait for some hours and it will be done.**_


End file.
